Typically, triggered warning signals of a security system (e.g., a home security system) are directly sent to a service providing unit (e.g., a call center, a home security monitoring and response center, or Tele-Medical Call Center). Such warning signals generally require the service providing unit to maintain a service person that calls a designated person of the service subscriber to confirm a dispatch of an emergency assistant (e.g., police, fire, or ambulance) or to dismiss the warning signal, which takes substantial resources including numbers of service people and engaged service time. Nonetheless, a large ratio/number of all the warning signals are false alarm or situations that do not require the emergency assistant, which results in inefficiency in terms of wasted man hours for all service providers.